In many recently designed transit vehicles, each side wall comprises an inner frame structure including upright posts or mullions spaced apart to receive the windows of the vehicle therebetween, and an outer covering below the window area of extruded aluminum strakes secured to the mullions. It is desirable that the mullions, where possible, extend from floor to roof structure of the vehicle, and since these mullions are a strong, structural part of the wall, it has been common practice to mount on them cantilever seats, which are used almost universally on the newer transit vehicles. In existing cantilever seat mounting means of this type, such arrangement unfortunately positions a passenger's head more or less laterally opposite the post or mullion which supports his seat.